JJ And Spencer At The BAU
by Leeleelalou
Summary: Would JJ leave Will for Spence?
1. Chapter 1

"Mary Hailman, 5;kidnapped and murdered." JJ looked around for Spencer, but he wasn't there. It wasn't like him to run off, so JJ had bad thoughts in her head that he'd done dilauded again and passed out on the floor. "Joggers in the Park foundher  
body in between two cedar trees."

After showing all the pictures, briefing was over. JJ caught up with Morgan. "Hey, Derek, have you seen Spence at all today?" Morgan looked at JJ with a bit of concern.

"No, but Emily said he felt sick, so he didn't come in." JJ thanked him and dialled Reid's cell number. He picked up.

"Spence, heard you're not feeling so well. We've got a new case so if you feel up to it, you can come meet us in Oklahoma, that would be great."

"JJ" Reid mumbled "I'm going to say this in case I don't see you again... I love you. Not as a friend, more than that. I can't stand to be without you"

JJ hung up as soon as he said that, she needed time to think about what was going on. She could feel her pulse in her temple and she was listening to the beat of her heart in her ears. Rossiwalked straight up to JJ after that phone call, he knewsomething  
was up, but he just couldn't put his finger on what.

JJ shrugged him off, grabbed her go bag and went to the jet. The silence was golden. It was strange without Reid there. He'd give statistics on what happened but, instead, no one knew what to say.

* * *

They got to the the dump site, Derek and Emily were at the abduction site. The sun was beaming down and JJ could feel her golden blonde hair burning. There was barely any wind, and the heat was comforting. JJ could hear the eagles above squawking. Sheenjoyed  
anything that took her mind off her best friend.

"She's got blunt force trauma to the head" Rossi said looking over the body. "Blitz attack?" JJ was staring into space and Aaron Hotchner noticed.

"What's going on, JJ?" He whispered into her small cold ear. She jumped with fright and her face went pale.

"Nothing, Hotch. Erm..let's just get back to work." She walked over to the sheet-hidden body, and she found a little puncture would in her scalp. There was a little object in her wound, so JJ pulled it out, bagged and sealed it.

Looking away, her phone buzzed. It was Spencer ' _Hey. I hope I didn't say anything wrong earlier, I will be in Oklahoma in two hours. See you there.'_ JJ didn't know what to reply, so she said:

' _okay. See you soon'_ and put her phoneaway.

The two hours had dragged, like a handicapped person without a wheelchair. She went over what she was going to say over and over again, but as soon as she saw the poor, sniffling Reid, her heart rate increased. She got sweaty palms and she blushed. She  
could feel her face burning and it was

scary for her.

"Hi" Reid said putting his hand up. Emily and Derek took him away to brief him about what had happened. JJ stumbled and her legs wouldn't work properly. They went like jelly. And her blood pressure went through the roof and she fell over the chair.

THUD! JJ landed on the hard floor. Emily, Derek, Aaron, David and Reid all rushed over. Reid took his sweater off and laid it under her head.


	2. Chapter 2

JJ woke up after about an hour. She was in a hospital room. She opened her sleepy eyes and looked at all the blurrs of people around her. Morgan, Prentiss, Rossi, Hotch and Garcia. Reid was no where to be seen.

Her hands startedshaking and Will, Henry and Michael walked into the room clutching roses in their tiny palms. Will placed the boys on the bed and JJ's colleagues fled the room. JJ could see Spencer outside the room shedding a few tears. Morganrubbed  
his shoulder. Michael kissed his mother and Will kissed his wife. But she couldn't stop looking at Reid.

Her breathing became heavy and she couldn't think, she was going lightheaded. Will took the boys off her bed and got them out the room where Spencer stood. Henry was too small to see what was happening, but Spence saw it all. He felt like it was his fault.

"Hey. What's going on with you, man?" Derek asked Reid. It wasn't like him to be quiet for over two hours. He'd usually give statistics about what was happening, but he didn't.

"It's my fault. I'm the reason she's laying there." Morgan wrapped his arm around Spencer while he whimpered. Derek made the kids stay with Penelope.

At about 7pm, Reid picked up the courage to go into the room. Hesitantly, he sat in the chair beside Jennifer. She looked at him sympathetically; he couldn't make eye contact. He couldn't even look at her. He felt so guilty and it made him sick to hisstomach.  
He held his coffee in his hands and hunched over it, his secret lover held his hand and he stared at her.

"I'm so sorry. This wasn't my intention. I wanted you to be happy, with **me** " Spencer stuttered quietly so Will didn't hear. JJ shook her head at him as a tear fell from his eye onto her hand, she wiped his cheek.

"None of this is your fault, Spence. I just worked myself too hard. This case...it's...distressing." She gulped and stole Reid's coffee and took a sip. "Ooh, this coffee is good."

Spencer chuckled and took his coffee back. Michael LaMontagne ran in with his older brother, Henry. Reid sat them on their mother's bed. Henry crawled onto Kid Genius' lap and allowed Michael to snuggle into the woman who brought them into the world.

"Mama. When you coming home?" Michael asked. JJ stroked his hair back and kissed his forehead. She didn't answer. Will LaMontagne walked back into the room and saw that Reid was into JJ. He kissed her and pulled the boys off JJ's bed and Reid's lap.

"Come on boys, we're going home. Let mommy rest." JJ knew what was going on by the way Will looked at Spencer.

They walked out the room and after a few minutes, Spence said good-bye. He had already done enough for one night, he thought.

Spencer went home that night, but couldn't sleep. He couldn't help but think about his feelings for JJ. He laid in his bed, tossing and turning, but he couldn't get comfy. His mind was distracted with thoughts of JJ and how he made her pass out. He wasguilt  
ridden.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Spencer came into work. JJ was there, but she was with little Henry and Michael. Will was no where in sight. This was his chance to get the girl of his dreams.

"Hey, JJ?" He mumbled. She followedhim to the side. "Er...How are you and Will?" She was shocked he asked that. She looked at him astonishingly.

"We had a fight, last night. Hence why I have the kids. He's ran away for a bit" JJ sobbed. Spencer wrapped his arms around her petite body and pulled her into a tight hug. She cried onto his flannel shirt. Spence felt so bad. He felt so guilty, he couldn'tsay  
a word. He could barely face her.

"Here's a tissue." Morgan said handing JJ a tissue. She thanked him and wiped her eyes, her mascara running down me rosy cheeks. Penelope came up behind her and tied her bleach blonde hair back into a ponytail. Rossi patted her shoulder andtook  
Henry and Michael into the briefing room. He placed little Michael on the table and sat down with his little buddy, Henry, on his lap.

After a few minutes, JJ walked in holding Reid's hand and Morgan whistled at them and kissed his BabyGirl, Penelope Garcia, on the head. Rossi looked and smiled at Hotch and Henry jumped into his mum's arms. Reid got a text ' _new victim.'_

The BAU crew went to Oklahoma PD once again, so Aaron sent Reid, Morgan and JJ to speak to Mary Hailman's family, and sent Emily, Rossi, and himself to the body.

"Mrs Hailman" JJ said sympathetically "we need to know as much about Mary as we can. We don't want to force you, ma'am, but it is easier for you to tell us, so we can bring you justice" Mrs Hailman nodded and sat down on the sofa withJJ. Reid followed  
Morgan into the kitchen.

"Do **NOT** start on child victim statistics." He warned him. Spencer inhaled and nodded his head. Derek pushed Reid back into the living room where Jayj and Mrs Hailman were talking and sobbing.

Aaron and Rossi were looking over the body of a six year old girl- Darcie Rae. She was beaten to death and placed just like Mary was. Even three streets over. That's his signature. Emily Prentiss was speaking to the police officer who found her, she gave  
/her statement.

"Emily, come over here and look at this note, I think it's in Arabic"

"وجدتني قبل أن أجدك ، لقد وجدت بالفعل الفتاة الأولى ، وهي الآن الثانية ، لكن هناك الكثير من الأشياء في المستقبل.wajadatni qabl 'an 'ajadak , laqad wajadat balfel alfatat al'uwlaa , wahi alan alththaniat , lkn hunak alkthyr min al'ashya' fi almustaqbal."  
/Emily read it aloud so everyone heard. Rossi looked at her with confusion.

"And that means..." Rossi said.

"Find me before I find you, you already foundthe first girl, now the second, but thereare a lot more to come" Prentiss clarified. Aaron looked around swiftly because he felt something in his bones.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily Prentiss kept reading and re-reading that letter, it was hand written, for one, but she couldn't figure out what it all could've meant. "There are a lot more to come"? How? He'd have to be isolated, somewhere people can't hear children

screaming.

"Reid." JJ said. Reid was scurrying about trying to block her out. "Spence!" He looked at her and she kissed him. Reid stood still not knowing what to do and JJ smiled at him.

"What made you do that?" He asked her quietly.

"The boys will still have their father, yes, but they love you too. And so do I." She kissed his cheek and walked off cheekily like a school girl after her first kiss. And Reid's face was redder than a babboon's bum.

Morgan watched it all, "Hey, Pretty Boy, I thought tomatos were fruits" he chuckled and walked off. Rossi saw how embarrassed Reid was so he caught up withhim.

"Attaboy" Rossi whispered and messed up his hair. Reid couldn'thelp but smile like an idiot. He felt great!

JJ and Spence looked at each other a lot and couldn't stop laughing and smiling. Everyone knew what had happened just from them being all cute around each other.

When JJ and Reid were speakingto Mrs Hailman, she said something that stood out like a sore thumb. Her daughter was in a broken home. Her husband had divorced her and left the kid.


End file.
